Coming Home
by Madilayn
Summary: Set in the OAV universe. After their victory, there is a reason why Joe is avoiding Jun. AUTHOR NOTE: In my view, the 3 episodes cover the 3 years of the war, so Jun would be about 19 and Joe about 23 – 24. I didn’t see any hint of KenJun in this seri
1. Chapter 1

Part 1 

Getting drunk didn't help, so when Joe decided to avoid Jun's birthday, he didn't get drunk. Shooting at targets didn't help either, he found, so he spent the evening sitting at his kitchen table looking at the gift-wrapped package on it.

The past six months had been a whole life change for Joe Asakura. His revenge was complete, and he found himself a little lost. His home had been destroyed, and he had surprised himself – and everybody around him, by not replacing the trailer. Instead, he chose to actually build a small house on his land. He knew he'd changed since becoming part of the Science Ninja team – for the first time since his parents had been murdered, he had roots, and the house was a way of him putting down more roots.

For the first time in his life, he was thinking of something other than revenge, somebody other than himself.

It had all started with Jun's reaction to his capture and subsequent poisoning. He knew that she cared about the team, but her genuine distress at his capture and at his condition had been a surprise. After the mission, she had stayed near the infirmary, there for him at any time of day or night.

She'd been there to help him through the feelings of emptiness, and he'd been grateful for her quiet presence as he recovered. She seemed to understand him - knew when he wanted to talk, and knew when to be silent.

He'd been terrified when he realised how much he missed her when she wasn't there.

It was for her he'd built the house. It was a dream of a life that he knew couldn't be. He knew she wasn't for him – she deserved Ken, stable, solid and without the taint to his soul that Joe had.

He'd started to avoid her, not wanting the hurt of seeing her and Ken together.

But the hurt in his heart didn't go away.

By three in the afternoon, he'd had phone calls from Ken, Rocky and Jimmy, all telling him how much Jun had been upset at his casual blow-off of her birthday. He'd accepted the abuse, knowing he deserved it, but unable to justify to them his reasons.

He wasn't really expecting Jun to turn up, so he only dimly registered the sound of the bike pulling up outside. At first, he thought it was Ken come to lecture him in person, so he was surprised at the soft voice at the door behind him.

"Joe." He raised his head and turned. Jun was standing on the porch at the screen door looking stricken.

"Jun." He knew is voice sounded strained, knew it was strained with the effort of keeping all the despair, the desire out of it. "What d'you want?"

"What have I done, Joe?" She raised her hand and placed it flat on the screen. "You've been avoiding me, and I need to know what I've done to you. To fix it somehow." He could hear the hint of tears in her voice, and he gave in. He couldn't stand to see her cry.

Joe rose and opened the door. "You'd best come in," he said. He nearly threw all caution to the wind as she walked by him, lightly brushing against his body, her perfume swirling around him. She stood in the kitchen, wringing her hands.

"Please, Joe. Talk to me. I… I can't go on like this much longer."

"Can I get you some tea?" he asked, busying himself with kettle and water, trying to ignore her question.

"No. Joe please!" There was no longer the hint of tears now and he leaned heavily against the sink, willing himself not to go to her, not to wrap his arms around her. She wasn't for him.

"I'm not avoiding you, Junie. I've just been a little busy is all." With an effort he turned and faced her, smiling down at her. "Trying to rebuild your life is hard, especially when you've had nothing but revenge before."

"We've all had to do that, Joe."

"Yeah, but the rest of you had lives outside the team before. I didn't. "

"That won't work, Joe. You've had time for all the others, except me. In the last six months, I've seen you perhaps two or three times, and then you've hardly said two words to me." She looked around. "I'm the only one who hasn't seen your house. Even Jimmy's been over." She took a step forwards and placed her hand on his arm. "Joe, I need to know what I've done. I hate this."

"You've done nothing, Jun. Nothing at all. I just wanted to give you and Ken some room."

"Me and Ken?" She sounded bewildered.

"Time together. It's hard to work on a new relationship when there's friends hanging around. I wanted to give the two of you some space for a while."

"Me and Ken?" She repeated. "Whatever gave you that idea?" She paused. "Wait. Jimmy."

He nodded. "He said that you had a thing for Ken."

Jun shook her head. "I've never even thought of Ken in that way. Jimmy's got some crazed idea that he and I belong together. " She paused and looked thoughtful. "Even if I did, I don't think anything would come of it." She flushed. "Joe, I don't think that Ken is, well, into girls. Not in that way."

There was silence, Joe was trying to assimilate the information Jun had given him, he could feel his heartbeat speed up. In the pit of his stomach, however, was the knowledge that she still wasn't for him. He could also remember the warning from Nambu when Jun had first joined the team. "She's a sweet, nice girl, Joe. Leave her alone. Don't try any of your tricks on her." He'd promised at the time, and had no intention of breaking that promise.

Jun was looking around the room and her eyes lit on the package on the table. "What's that, Joe?" She was surprised to see his face flush - not much, but definitely a tinge of red under the tan.

"Your birthday present."

"You got me a gift, but didn't bother to come to my party?" She was incredulous.

"Didn't Jimmy tell you? I was going to come but something came up at the last minute." It wasn't a lie, but he wasn't going to tell her that the "something" that came up was a raging erection at the thought of seeing her again. Especially after seeing the photographs of her in the lingerie ad.

"I may not have been around, Junie, but I've certainly seen a lot of you. The photos look good." They did, but if she was his, then there was no way that anybody except him would see her like that. He had wondered at Ken allowing it, but that mystery had been cleared up.

She blushed. "I'm not going to keep it up, Joe. It's not something I felt comfortable with at all. I enjoyed the clothes stuff, but the lingerie and swimsuits," she paused. "I'm not as forward as the rest of you think," she finished, blushing fiercely.

Joe's blood rushed to his head at this, and he cast his mind back, desperately trying to think of any boyfriends Jun had had. He couldn't think of one who may have gotten intimate with her. That meant…

He turned towards the sink again, willing the arousal he felt to disappear, as he finished filling the kettle and put it on. Her voice was nearly his undoing.

"Am I allowed to open my present, Joe?" It was soft, lightly teasing. He turned his head and shot her a grin over his shoulder.

"Yeah. I was going to drop it off sometime. I hope you like it."

She was fiddling with ribbons and tape and he heard her gasp as the wrappings came off to reveal a gift set of her favourite scent. "Joe! This is beautiful! How did you know it was my favourite?"

He came over to her and placed a finger under her chin, forcing her to look up at him. "And just who is the most observant member of the team, Swannie?"

She wrapped her arms around him, kissing him on the cheek. "Thank you, Joe," she said softly. His arms went around her, and he pulled her close, all caution thrown to the wind in the heady feel of her in his arms. He closed his eyes in despair and pulled her closer. Not for him. She was not for him. But she felt so good, so _right_ in his arms, body snuggled against his.

Jun moved slightly and Joe went to release her, but she merely changed her position and snuggled closer. "I've missed your hugs, Joe. I always feel that you really mean it when you hug. It feels so safe."

She was so tiny, he thought. Her head barely reached the top of his shoulder, but she fit so well against him. He drew a breath in sharply as she rested her head against his bare chest, sighing in contentment, and his arms tightened. He had to stop this, had to pull away. He was fully aroused now, and he had to stop this before anything got out of hand. He wouldn't hurt Jun.

Jun felt her heart soar as she felt his arousal against her, and decided to take her own action. She moved one hand up to caress his chest, lightly rubbing him and pressed a kiss where her hand had been. His start and sharp intake of breath were her rewards.

Jun pulled back and placed both hands on his chest, looking up at him, her green eyes filled with love. "I never did have a thing for Ken, Joe. You, on the other hand…" She reached her arm up and around his neck, pulling his head down to hers. "You, my fine Condor, are a completely different matter .." and she caressed the back of his neck before she put her lips to his.


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2 

The softness of her lips, her sweet taste was heaven to Joe and it took all his restraint to stop himself from plundering that sweetness. He couldn't stop himself from drawing her closer, from moaning, and he was rewarded with her mouth opening slightly under his.

He teased his tongue into that opening, her own soft moan driving him on. She tasted of toothpaste and her own sweet self, and he allowed his tongue to explore her mouth, encouraging her on her own explorations.

Her hands were caressing him, causing waves of desire to course through him, and when he found himself moving to caress her, to thrust against her, he knew he had to stop this.

His breaking of their kiss was as reluctant as hers, but he felt that her wrinkled nose and look of distaste was not flattering at all. Had he disgusted her with his own passion, restrained though he was?

"I wish you didn't smoke, Joe. You taste terrible."

"You don't." It was all he could say to her. He wanted to crush her to him, to tell her of the emotions coursing through him. To tell her how much he loved her.

But he couldn't. He didn't deserve her. Could never deserve her.

Nobody, however, seemed to have told Jun that.

She moved closer and again ran her hands over his torso, lightly teasing. She swallowed, and decided to try something she'd read about. She leant forward and lapped a teasing tongue over his nipple.

"Jun, stop."

"Why? I know you don't find me distasteful," and she brushed a hand over the bulge in his jeans. "So why shouldn't I?" Her voice quivered with bravado, but her eyes were confused.

"Jun, you're a wonderful girl. Too good for the likes of me. You have to stop this now, before you get hurt."

"Will you hurt me Joe?"

"No! But, Jun, you have to be my sister. I'm no good."

"Why, Joe? Why? I love you. I don't want to be your sister. I want to be your lover," she brushed away tears. "You're not no good, Joe. If you were no good, you would have failed these past years. You're a good man, Joe."

"I'm trouble, Junie. Nambu'll tell you how much trouble I am."

"Him! What if I want trouble, Joe? What if I'm trouble too? You can't let Nambu dictate who you love, and how you love. Not now, not after we've been brushed off by ISO." She took his hand in hers. "It's our lives now, Joe. We've won, and we've got the right to live our own lives. I wanted – want – to live my life with you." She took a deep breath, pain raging through her at what she was to say next. "If you don't want that, if that's why you've been avoiding me, then tell me now. Let me get the hurt over quickly, Joe."

She'd pulled away from him at her last words, and his heart wrenched at the bereft look on her face – the same look she'd worn when she'd arrived.

At the same time, there was singing through his body as he heard her confesson. Him. She wanted him. For life. She choose him.

He reached out and drew her towards him, sliding his arms around her slender waist, loving the feel of her against him. "I want that too, Jun. I've wanted it for a long time now. That's why I've avoided you. Because I thought that what I wanted most, I couldn't have." This time, he initiated their kiss, but it was her that deepened it.

This time, he allowed himself freedom, and plundered her mouth, tasting her, let his hands caress her body, causing her to arch with the sensations, causing him to thrust against her in passion.

This time, she broke the kiss, both of them flushed and panting. She didn't break their embrace, however, and moved her mouth along the line of his chin, placing tiny, loving kisses. "Make love to me, Joe."

He pulled away slightly and looked down at her. "Are you sure, Jun? Is this what you really want?" He'd be her first, he knew that from the innocence she'd displayed as they had kissed.

She nodded. "You're the only one I've ever wanted. I want this, Joe. I don't want to go home tonight. I want you to make love to me, and then I want to sleep next to you. I want to wake up with you beside me in the morning." She grinned suddenly. "I want you to brush your teeth first."

His shout of laughter surprised even him. His wonderful Jun – she'd always been full of surprises, and now was no different. "I'll do better than that, sweetheart. I'll even have a shower and shave."

Jun's mouth was dry at the thought of him showering, wanting desperately to be in that shower with him. Later, she told herself. That can come later. She smiled back at him, and nodded her agreement. Suddenly, she felt nervous, shy, wanting to put off the inevitable as long as possible, and yet wanting him more than ever.

Joe saw the indecision in her face, and kissed her gently. He knew how she was feeling, and he knew that giving her the time she needed was vital. "Be back soon," he said softly and left the kitchen.


	3. Chapter 3

**Part 3**

She wandered through the house, exploring, falling more and more in love with it as she went.

It wasn't large, but she seemed to feel it welcoming her. The living room was cosy, a large and squashy sofa taking up most of the room. She smiled to herself, knowing how Joe loved to curl up in this sort of sofa. She loved it too, and wondered if they could spend hours together on that one.

The colours were light, and the afternoon sun filled the house, it's warmth and brilliance making her feel almost drunk.

A small bedroom, and an even smaller bathroom filled the remainder. Except for… She paused, hand on the door to the main bedroom. Joe's room.

Taking a deep breath, Jun opened the door. "Oh! It's lovely!" she exclaimed out loud. Masculine, yet comfortable. A large bed took up most of the room, it's cedar frame filling the air with fragrance. The furnishings were in different shades of blue, ranging from a deep navy, almost black, to a blue the colour of the sky outside.

This was a side of Joe she hadn't realised. She revelled for a moment in it, before the sound of the shower impinged on her hearing, realising that on the other side of the door was Joe. Naked. In the shower.

Jun blushed as she remembered when she first felt desire for Joe. The first time she had actually seen a man naked.

It had been about a year before, when they had all come to base for a couple of days training. She had been tired, but unable to sleep and had decided that a swim would probably help her to relax enough.

As she entered the pool area, she heard splashing and realised that one of her teammates had obviously had the same idea. She had slipped around the wall into the main pool area, about to hail them when she stopped short.

Joe had been doing laps of the pool, and she admired his strength as he thrust through the water. It was only when he reached the other end and hauled himself up onto the side that she realised that he was naked.

Her hands raised to her mouth as she watched him stand, her eyes roaming all over him, her body becoming warm. She'd seen photographs of naked men before, but this was the first time in the flesh, as it were.

She allowed her eyes to feast on his taught body, watching the droplets of water, feeling a rush through her as he ran his hands down his lean frame, sluicing off the water before picking up a towel.

She wanted him. Wanted to feel those long-fingered hands on her, wanted to run her hands over his skin, wanting to learn how he felt, how he tasted.

Hastily she moved behind the wall as he turned towards her and fled the area.

Back in her room, she wondered if he had seen her. Watching. As she closed her eyes, she could see him clearly. Mine, she had thought. I want him to be mine.

She didn't realise that, as she relived that night, she had moved to the bed, her hands moving to cup her breasts, imagining that it was his hands on her body.

She didn't hear the shower stop, or the door open as Joe, naked and in search of clean clothes, came out of the en suite and into the bedroom proper.

He looked at the woman on his bed, hands slowly caressing her own breasts, lips parted and moist and felt himself grow hard.

"Jun." His voice was hoarse with desire, and her eyes flew open. This time, she looked her full. This time she allowed her eyes to rest on his arousal, her hands still caressing her breasts.

"Joe."

He came over to her and she reached for him, pulling him down beside her, allowing them to fall back on the bed. She ran her hands up his arms, holding him close to her, feeling his arousal as it pressed into her thigh and then allowed herself to look into his eyes and smile.

Her eyes. He thought he could happily drown in those eyes of hers. He pulled her closer, wanting nothing more than to remove her own clothes, so that bare skin could touch bare skin, but forced himself to go slowly. He didn't want to hurt her, and wanted to make this, her first time, _their_ first time special.

He tucked her under him and raised his head and looked down at her. It was her soft smile that was his undoing and he bent his head and kissed her.

This time, she responded unhesitatingly, their prior kisses teaching her what he needed, and this time it was her tongue that teased at his lips, her tongue that entered his mouth, and Joe who moaned in pleasure at her caresses.

Now his hands moved, and he began to take off her clothes. He took of her shirt, revealing breasts encased in a lacy bra. For long moments, he allowed himself to kiss and caress them through the lace, finally moving up for another kiss.

He loved kissing – possibly even more than he enjoyed sex. But it was, he felt, something so intimate that he found himself rarely indulging in long kissing sessions with his partners. There had, he felt, always been something missing.

Not now. Not his Junie. He could kiss her for hours, and probably would. Her sweet lips holding more appeal to him than any of his previous sexual partners ever could. But long sessions of kissing could come later, after they had assuaged their need.

He loved her so much, needed her, and his body began to throb with that need.

She broke the kiss, squirming away to try to remove the rest of her clothes, but he stopped her with a gesture.

"Let me. Please, Jun. I want to see you. Please." His words were broken, but she understood, and smiled again, encouraging him. He moved to the end of the bed and took off her shoes and socks, before sliding her skirt down her long legs, leaving her in only briefs and bra.

"Beautiful, Jun. So beautiful. So graceful. My own swan," he said, breathing the words as he caressed her, running his hands up her legs, across her belly, smoothing along her arms.

She gasped as the breath from his words was warm against her bare skin, moaning and arching her back into that gentle caress.

Finally, he gathered her too him and unfastened her bra, allowing her breasts freedom from the lace.

"Oh, sweetheart," he said softly, his hands caressing her, his mouth bending down to take the very tip of one breast into his mouth, tongue laving, gently sucking. She cried out and cradled his head against her, feeling a sense of loss as he raised his head, only to be rewarded when his attentions turned to her other breast.

She couldn't tell how long he spent there, it seemed all her nerves were concentrated in her breasts as he suckled and caressed, but she felt fire dart from her breasts to her belly and beyond, felt herself grow wet with desire, felt his hands caressing her. Then she was crying out, arching her back and sobbing her release, and he raised his head and looked down at her, his own eyes shining and filled with love.

Then he kissed her again, and they were lost in their love, lost in the feel of their kiss.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author Note:** I think that this is pushing the rating about as far as I can go - I may even have toppled over it. If anybody does feel that, and feels offended by it, please message me from my author profile page and I'll try to do some severe editing to tone it down.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

She clung to him, crying out his name as she climaxed, and he was transfixed by the sheer joy on her face and amazed that he had brought this about by kissing her lips, her sweet breasts.

He kissed her lips swiftly and smiled down at her, this time allowing his hands to move to her hips, sliding under the elastic of her briefs. She moaned her pleasure at his touch, and he was surprised to find her hips still lightly thrusting.

He moved his body down hers, slipping her briefs off and then lowered his head to lap at her taught belly, moving slowly down to his target.

He gently pushed her legs open, allowing his fingers to gently brush against her, causing her to cry out and buck against him.

"Jun, I won't hurt you," he promised.

"Please, Joe, please, touch me again!"

He moaned and this time let his mouth replace his fingers, his tongue teasing inside her, tasting her climax. "Jun. Junie. You taste so good," he whispered, letting himself indulge in her sweetness. He was so hard, he was aching, but he wasn't going to forgo the pleasure of tasting her first man-induced spending.

He lowered his head again, this time lapping deeply and drinking from her. She cried out, her hands tangling in his hair as she pulled his head closer. He raised his eyes to see her arched back and felt her thrusting against his mouth.

Tongue replaced lips and he teased her, his tongue providing a promise of pleasures to come.

Fingers joined tongue and she cried out in pleasure. He needed her so much, wanted her, but couldn't bring himself to rush this pleasure.

She began to buck against him, crying out his name again and again, and he felt her climax again, his mouth being flooded with her desire. His hand lightly stroked through her curls, and his tongue followed, laving a trail and leaving her panting.

This time, he kissed up her body, exploring and caressing. When he reached her mouth, they drank of each other for a long time before he lifted his head.

He couldn't hold back now. His need was too great.

"I'm not going to hurt you, Junie. Just relax and let me do the work."

She smiled up at him and reached her hand up to stroke his cheek. "I know you won't, Joe."

He moved himself over her, guiding himself to enter her, glad that she was still dripping her desire. "Relax, sweetheart," he said as he felt her tense at his gentle probing.

He leaned down and kissed her deeply, distracting her as he entered. She cried out and he pulled back. He didn't want to hurt her, but he knew his own size, and slowed down.

He wasn't expecting any barrier to his entrance, but she was surely a virgin, her passage so tight that he knew she'd been feeling discomfort at the least.

As he pushed further in, he rained kisses down on her face, on her breasts, and kept telling her how much he loved her, how much he needed her.

She grasped him and returned his kisses, her own hands caressing him. Finally, she pushed upwards, taking him to the hilt, and both of them hissed as they met.

"Oh god, Joe!"

"Relax, love. Please." He tried to stay still, to allow her to get used to him inside, but she was already moving, and he couldn't hold back any longer.

Pulling almost out, he thrust back into her, his own cry of pleasure drowning out hers. In an instinct as old as humans, her hips moved with his, her muscles clenching around him, drawing him onward.

Her hands grasped his arms as her legs wrapped themselves around him, opening her fully to his onslaught. With each thrust, she cried out in pleasure, and he found himself watching her face, enjoying her pleasure.

Then, with a swiftness that surprised him, he found he couldn't wait any longer, and his thrusts became longer, harder. Her cries drove him forward, and with each thrust he buried himself in her sweetness once more, their bodies joining. As he thrust, he felt his balls rest against her pert arse, providing even more stimulation.

It wouldn't be long now. He couldn't hold out any longer.

His thrusting became more and more frenzied and, just when he thought he couldn't bear it any longer, he came, his cry of release joining hers as their bodies were joined. He felt like he couldn't stop, and his arms shook with the strain of keeping him raised above her, her nails digging into his shoulders, his upper arms with the force of her own passion.

He was saying something, but had no idea what, all he was conscious of was his own release, and the look of intense pleasure on her face as she once again climaxed.

Then, it was over, but he didn't want to separate them. Instead, he rolled them to their side, and tucked her firmly against him, still joined at the hip by their passion.

"Oh Jun," he said, nuzzling into her hair. "Thank you."

"I think I should be thanking you, Joe," she said, snuggling as close to him as she could, revelling in the feel of him still inside her. "I'm glad I waited," she said simply. "I can't imagine that I'd want to make love to anybody else. That anybody else could make me feel like this."

He groaned and held her tighter, this time giving in and kissing her. "Trust me, Jun, it's never been as good for me either." He ran his thumb along her cheek. "You've spoiled me, love. Just as well I don't want anybody else." He smiled and kissed her again, still revelling in the feel of her against him. He felt himself softening and shifted slightly, slipping out of her, but still holding her close.

She pressed a soft kiss against his chest, running her hands down his back, surprised at the shudder that went through him.

"You know I love you, Joe?"

"I don't deserve you, Jun. I'm no good."

"Stop that right now, Joe Asakura. I've told you that you're the best man I know." She moved her hand and stroked his arm gently. "You're stuck with me now, Joe. I've given you my virginity." She smiled cheekily. "And I know a good Sicilian boy like you wouldn't take advantage of a nice girl."

He swatted her lightly on the backside. "Never said you were a nice girl," he said lazily, and then indulged in a long kiss. "You are, however, incredibly good."

He moved slightly apart from her so that he could once again kiss and suck on her breasts. She gasped in pleasure and he raised his head to grin at her. "You're also incredibly tactile. I like that. I love that you enjoy my touch."

"What about you, Joe? What do you want?"

"To kiss you, cara. I love kissing the right person. I could probably spend hours just kissing and be happy."

"That's it?"

"No. I like being touched too, and I'll show you how. Oh Jun, there's so much I want to teach you. So much I want to learn about you."

She pulled him close and snuggled into his arms. "We've a lifetime, Joe. I'm not going anywhere."

"People aren't going to be happy, Jun."

He felt her shrug. "I'm a big girl, Joe. I've told you that. My decision's been made and I've chosen you." She paused. "I don't care if people don't like it. I've only ever wanted you, Joe." She yawned. "And now I get to sleep next to you, to discover what it's like to wake up next to you."

"Yes," he agreed. "I've always wanted to wake up with the person I love most."

She blushed and moved her head, kissing his chest, her tongue brushing over his nipple, and she was surprised at his hissed intake of breath. She looked up in surprise to see desire flaring in his eyes. "Joe?"

"Love, my nipples are as sensitive as yours. Trust me, one of the many things I want you to do is what you've just done and more. But not now. You need some rest. Otherwise you'll be too sore later."

"Later?"

"Yes. Later." He kissed her.

"Joe?"

"Hmm?"

"Did you mean what you said? That I was the person you loved most."

"Have I ever lied to you, Jun? Ever said anything I didn't mean?"

She shook her head, her smile illuminating her face. "I feel the same, Joe. But where do we go from here?"

He moved them into a more comfortable position and this time yawned himself. "For now? We sleep. Later, well, later we make decisions."

"Can I live here with you?"

"I built this house for you, Jun. I've loved you for a long time now. I'd love for this to be your home."

"I've never had a real home."

"Neither have I – not since my parents were murdered."

"Welcome home, Joe."

"Welcome home, Jun."


End file.
